


Wariacje

by pelle_kb



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelle_kb/pseuds/pelle_kb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— A dla kogo to wszystko? — Kara opada ciężko na krzesło i spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem. Zak wyciąga korkociąg z szuflady i zaczyna mocować się z butelką czerwonego leońskiego wina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wariacje

**Wariacje**

Kara wraca do domu i odkrywa, że Zak czeka na nią z kolacją i butelką wina. To takie do niego podobne, te piękne, wzniosłe i romantyczne gesty, które bezlitośnie by wyśmiała, gdyby chodziło o kogokolwiek innego. Rozumie jednak, że wszystko, co Zak robi, płynie z głębi serca, a to nosi na dłoni, tak, że nie ma chyba niczego, czego Kara by nie wiedziała po tylu miesiącach znajomości.

— A dla kogo to wszystko? — Kara opada ciężko na krzesło i spogląda na niego z rozbawieniem. Zak wyciąga korkociąg z szuflady i zaczyna mocować się z butelką czerwonego leońskiego wina.

— Jak to dla kogo? Dla najwspanialszej pani instruktor na świecie — odpowiada Zak, gdy wreszcie udaje mu się wyciągnąć korek. Szczerzy się triumfalnie, a ona teatralnie przewraca oczami i podstawia kieliszek.

— Nie znam. Nie powinniśmy poczekać na nią z tą kolacją? — Kara udaje zaniepokojenie i myśli, że wciąż bawi ją to odgrywanie ról, mimo że grają w to prawie od momentu, w którym się poznali. Zresztą, uwielbia widzieć, jak Zak się uśmiecha ( _nie, żeby wiele mu było trzeba_ ). Bardziej lubi oglądać chyba tylko wnętrze kokpitu, a także wykonujące podniebne akrobacje vipery. Rozmyślania przerywa jej Zak, który właśnie ten moment wybiera, by wyprostować się, udać, że jej salutuje, a następnie wreszcie nalać jej wina. Jest to szkarłatny, pachnący słodkim drewnem alkohol, który składują na Leonis w wielkich, trzymanych pod ziemią beczką. Kara nie jest wielką miłośniczką win, ale to akurat bardzo jej smakuje.

— Masz rację, do wyrozumiałych osób to ona nie należy — ciągnie to dalej Zak, nakładając jej wielki kawałek pieczeni w brązowym sosie. — Ale mamy dzisiaj naszą szóstą rocznicę, więc lepiej, żeby się pojawiła — dodaje groźnie i wymachuje brudnym od sosu nożem. — Szósty miesiąc, znaczy się. Sześć miesięcy to pół roku, wziąć to i pomnożyć razy dwa i już mamy cały rok, a później kolejne, kolejne i tak dalej — mówi Zak, gdy czatuje na miskę z sałatką, którą sobie zagarnęła. Kara uśmiecha się, a następnie myśli o tym, żeby dotknąć dłoni Zaka i powiedzieć _dziękuję._

W końcu tego nie robi.

W porządku, on wie jak jest.

*

— Przepraszam, jestem Kara. Wejdź — mówi, gdy widzi go po raz pierwszy.

Wcale nie wygląda na starszego, za to na bardziej niepewnego, co trochę ją zaskakuje, bo z tego, co słyszała, to starsze rodzeństwo zachowuje się nieco inaczej. Nie może jednak tego wiedzieć, skoro sama jest jedynaczką z mocno patologicznej rodziny. _Stop, nie myślimy teraz o tym, weź te kwiaty, podziękuj i wstaw je do wody._ — Bardzo ładne. Nie musiałeś tego robić, wezmę je — dodaje, a następnie schodzi po schodach do kuchni i zaczyna szukać jakiegoś ładnego wazonu. Lee usiłuje pochwalić mieszkanie, ale kiepsko mu to wychodzi, a Kara odnotowuje, że jest jeszcze gorszym kłamcą niż Zak. Mięso jest już prawie gotowe, musi zaraz zdjąć patelnię z ognia, bo inaczej się przypali. Denerwuje się, mimo że przecież nie ma czym. Co, boi się, że nie zaakceptuje jej braciszek Zaka? Tak jakby jego zdanie miało jakieś znaczenie, to przecież nie z nim mieszka czy zamierza dzielić swoje życie. _Ale to najlepszy, ukochany brat Zaka, który w jego opowieściach urastał zawsze do rangi legendy._ Kara zawsze niezbyt dobrze radziła sobie z rodzinami, ale trudno, żeby było inaczej, skoro jej własna stanowiła pieprzone zbiorowisko patologii. Trudno mówić o zwyczajnym dzieciństwie i dobrych wzorcach z domu, jeżeli za matkę miałaś porąbaną psychopatkę, która uważała, że nic tak nie wzmocni charakteru kilkuletniego dziecka jak łamanie palców. _Wcale nie czuję się wzmocniona, mamo, kurwa mać._ Wciąż nie potrafi o niej myśleć, więc przestaje. Ojciec, naiwny i zakochany w swojej muzyce artysta, który uciekł, gdyż nie mógł znieść myśli, że niszczy się jego marzenia. _A co z moimi marzeniami? Ja też miałam marzenia,_ krzyknęłaby teraz za nim. Wtedy była trochę za mała, by zrozumieć to wszystko.

Tak, Kara miała swoje powody.

— Widzę, że poznałeś moją lepszą połowę. I ona jest moja, trzymaj ręce przy sobie. — Zak ostrzega brata. Kara dostrzega między nimi tą typową dla rodzeństwa swojskość, wyczuwalne poczucie przynależności i bezpieczeństwa, które aż do niedawna stanowiły dla niej zagadkę. Matka nigdy jej tego nie zaofiarowała, była strażniczką, nie opiekunką, katem, nie przewodniczką.

— Kradniesz bratu dziewczyny, nieźle. — Uśmiecha się Kara, wracając do kuchni, wciąż z bukietem w ręce.

— Nigdy nie poderwałem mu dziewczyny — broni się Lee, a Kara dopiero wtedy zauważa, jak bardzo jest spięty. Uśmiecha się więc do niego, żeby go uspokoić, i myśli, że dobrze, że kupili tyle alkoholu, a Lee przyniósł jeszcze dodatkową butelkę. — Dziękuję ci bardzo — mówi starszy do młodszego brata, a Kara myśli, że naprawdę są do siebie bardzo podobni.

— Jest strasznym kłamcą — komentuje Zak, wskazując Lee ręką, w której trzyma teraz butelkę. Tamten klepie go po ramieniu, a następnie obejmuje i obaj się uśmiechają. Wyglądają, jakby pozowali do zdjęcia i Kara żałuje, że nie ma aparatu pod ręką, ale trzeba wreszcie skończyć obiad, podać go i otworzyć alkohol, żeby wszyscy mogli się rozluźnić.

— Zauważyłam — odpowiada Kara. — Zak, weź się za drinki, obiad jest już prawie gotowy — dodaje i całuje go, a następnie wraca znowu do kuchni. Zauważa, że Lee wciąż się na nią patrzy, więc uśmiecha się do niego, co sprawia, że tamten szybko odwraca wzrok. Kara wzrusza ramionami i zdejmuje obiad z palnika, a następnie zaczyna nakładać go na talerze. Słyszy, że bracia otwierają pierwszą butelkę, rozmawiają, śmieją się, a Zak gada o czymś w ten typowy dla siebie, szybki i entuzjastyczny sposób. Lee mówi mniej, ale Kara jeszcze nie zdecydowała, czy to dlatego, że znalazł się w takiej niezręcznej dla siebie sytuacji, czy po prostu jest małomówny. Niepewny siebie, tak, spięty, owszem, ale resztę zamierza rozgryźć sama, gdyż nie sposób uwierzyć w większość tych historii, które słyszała od Zaka.

Przy obiedzie upewnia się, że chodzili razem z Lee na kilka zajęć teoretycznych, ale z żadnych go nie pamięta.

— Pewnie dlatego, że rzadko udawało mi się na nie dotrzeć. — Kara macha ręką. — Zdałam wszystkie swoje egzaminy końcowe na najwyższe, no, albo prawie najwyższe oceny, więc najwidoczniej jestem do tego stworzona.

Lee nic nie mówi, tylko zasłania się swoją szklanką i nie protestuje, gdy co jakiś czas brat dolewa mu alkoholu. Rozmowa schodzi na treningi, formacje i zajęcia w symulatorach, w których Lee podobno bił wszystkich na głowę. Kara wychyla się nieco do przodu i z błyszczącymi oczami spogląda na starszego z braci. Poczuła wyzwanie i nic jej teraz nie powstrzyma przed sprawdzeniem, które z nich jest lepsze. Pod tym względem Zak nie stanowi dla niej żadnej konkurencji. On i latanie to taka nieustająca zabawa, prawie jak rozgrywki bokserskie, bieg z przeszkodami czy wyjątkowo brutalny mecz piramidy. Byłoby to może i bardziej wesołe, gdyby nie fakt, że za niecały rok Zaka czekają egzaminy końcowe, a Kara świadkiem, że nie jest gotowy. Ma nadzieję, że ta historia będzie mieć szczęśliwe zakończenie.

Już ona się o to postara.

— Musimy się kiedyś umówić na jakiś pojedynek. Wiesz, sprawdzić, kto jest lepszy i tak dalej.

Lee wreszcie się do niej uśmiecha, tak szczerze, a nie w sposób, który mówi _jesteś dziewczyną mojego brata, więc muszę to robić._ Widać, że ten temat jest mu bliski i lubi o tym rozmawiać. Kara czuje dreszcz i przyłapuje się na myśli, że nie może się doczekać, by stawić mu czoła w symulatorze. Wątpi, by wreszcie znalazła godnego przeciwnika, bo jednak mówić o czymś to zupełnie coś innego, niż być w tym dobrym. Kara może mieć dużo uwag co do własnej osoby, ale pod tym względem zna swoją wartość.

Wie, że jest najlepsza.

— Nie wiem, czy jako osoba z zewnątrz mam szansę chociażby zobaczyć te symulatory — mówi Lee, a ona uśmiecha się i wie, że teraz go zaskoczy.

— Daj spokój, jako instruktorka latania mam całodobowy dostęp do symulatorów. Mogę sprawdzić którego dnia są wolne i ustalimy jakiś termin — dodaje. Nie zauważa, że Zak porusza się niespokojnie i wygląda jak zakłopotany szczeniak, którego ktoś przyłapał na czymś godnym potępienia.

— Instruktorka latania? — powtarza za nią Lee. Kącik jego ust unosi się lekko, ale nie jest to uśmiech, który wróży za dobrze. Jego wzrok kieruje się w stronę brata, a wtedy Kara dostrzega minę Zaka i wreszcie do niej dociera. _Zak mu nie powiedział. Są z Lee tak blisko, a jednak mu nie powiedział, bo bał się jego reakcji._ Kara ma wrażenie, że zaraz zaczną jej się trząść ręce, ale zwalcza to uczucie, bo przecież _to takie głupie._ Znowu, dlaczego miałaby przejmować się czyjąkolwiek opinią na swój temat? _Nawet jeżeli tą osobą jest, kurwa mać, ukochany brat mojego faceta._ Zazwyczaj ma wszystkich w dupie i tak było dobrze, aż do tej pory. Dochodzi do wniosku, że może to jednak nie dla niej, te rodzinne obiadki, to poczucie przynależności. Zak nie wygląda, jakby miał odzyskać kontrolę nad sytuacją, więc Kara dochodzi do wniosku, że ktoś musi.

— Tak, będzie już prawie dziesięć miesięcy — mówi w końcu.

— Jesteś jego instruktorką? — pyta Lee, mocno zaskoczony. — Przepraszam, to nie moja sprawa, ale... czy to nie jest czasem łamanie przepisów? — dodaje, zerkając na swojego brata, który wciąż milczy i wygląda, jakby miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. _Pięknie, Zak, pięknie. Policzymy się później._

— Miałem zamiar ci powiedzieć — wtrąca nagle jej kochanek, jakby wreszcie wymyślił, co należy powiedzieć. — Ale jakoś nie było okazji — dodaje szybko, ale jest już za późno na ocieplenie atmosfery.

— Nie, dopóki nie wpływa to na moją pracę — odpowiada Kara, już nieco oschlejszym tonem, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na słowa Zaka. Przedstawia Lee własną interpretację przepisów, które w wojsku, na każdej uczelni i w szkole latania są wszędzie takie same. Ma nadzieję, że wreszcie odpuści, w końcu, jak sam zauważył, to naprawdę nie jest jego sprawa. _Wiem, że nie odpuści, bo dotyczy to jego młodszego brata. Niech szlag trafi te wszystkie rodzeństwa._

Lee nie wygląda na przekonanego, ale zostawia temat w spokoju.

Zak proponuje grę w karty, na co Kara i Lee ochoczo przystają i reszta popołudnia i wieczór upływają im na rozgrywkach. Nie jest zaskoczona tym, że wygrywa najczęściej, ale Lee też okazuje się niezłym graczem. _Jeżeli jesteś chociaż w połowie tak dobrym pilotem, jak graczem, to naprawdę chcę zmierzyć się z tobą w tym symulatorze_ , myśli, a wizja ich potencjalnego pojedynku nie może jej opuścić. Kilka razy przyłapuje go na tym, jak się jej przygląda, ale nie z zakłopotaniem, bardziej z czymś, czego Kara woli nie nazywać. Za każdym razem to ignoruje, w końcu może Zak wcale nie żartował z tym, że Lee zwykle kradnie jego dziewczyny.

Kiedy Lee wychodzi, nie jest już zła, zdenerwowana ani zakłopotana, tylko zwyczajnie i po ludzku zaciekawiona. Nie wkłada nawet całego serca w opieprzenie Zaka za to, że mu nie powiedział.

Tej nocy zasypia spokojna.

*

Po kolacji leżą wspólnie na kanapie, Zak gładzi jej włosy, a Kara trzyma w dłoni kieliszek z resztką wina i wpatruje się w malowidła na ścianie. Mandale, niebo, gwiazdy, krwawe rozbłyski, ciemne, tkwiące za słońcem plamy, tak zwany artystyczny nieład, wszystko to może nabierze kiedyś sensu. Póki co najważniejsza jest dłoń Zaka w jej włosach, jego spokojny oddech na jej szyi i świadomość, że może jednak wreszcie znalazła swoje miejsce. Śmieją się i rozmawiają, a ona nawet nie zauważa, że wylewa trochę wina na tę starą, powycieraną kanapę.

— Wreszcie poznasz mojego brata — mówi nagle Zak, a ona podnosi się i zbliża twarz do jego twarzy. Resztka wina niebezpiecznie balansuje na krawędzi kieliszka, więc Kara upija go trochę, a następnie wraca wzrokiem do Zaka. — Daję słowo, że wyleciało mi z głowy — dodaje on szybko, gdy widzi jej spojrzenie. — Zadzwonił przedwczoraj, gdy prowadziłaś te dodatkowe zajęcia na symulatorach. Powiedział, że wybiera się tutaj w przyszłym tygodniu i zapytał, czy może wpaść. Zaprosiłem go na obiad, żebyś wreszcie miała okazję poznać mojego dużego braciszka. Na śmierć zapomniałem, przepraszam — dodaje znowu, a Kara przewraca oczami.

— Przecież nic się nie stało — mówi i całuje go. Smakuje winem, wodą kolońską i czymś specyficznym, co w jej przekonaniu łączy się tylko z Zakiem. — Mówisz, że wreszcie zobaczę na własne oczy tego twojego nieznośnego brata.

— Nieznośnego? Bogowie, nie, mówiłem ci, że Lee jest chodzącym przeciwieństwem słowa „nieznośny”. Prawdopodobnie nie złamałby żadnej zasady nawet, gdyby się o nią potknął. Strasznie trudno mu się wyluzować, więc trzeba będzie kupić więcej alkoholu. Jest niezły w kartach, może uda nam się zagrać?

Kara zaczyna się śmiać.

— Coś czuję, że będzie trudno — mówi. — Ale daj spokój, nie takie rzeczy się robiło w Akademii — dodaje szybko, widząc minę Zaka. — Bardzo chętnie poznam kogoś z twojej rodziny. A zresztą, skoro twierdzisz, że jest taki świetny w kartach, to jeszcze chętniej skopię mu dupę. — Pochyla się nad nim, zaczynają się całować i Kara czuje, jak dłonie Zaka wsuwają się pod jej koszulkę. W pewnym momencie przerywa, spogląda na niego i uśmiecha się.

— Przystojny jest ten twój brat? — pyta.

— Widziałaś na zdjęciach, że brzydki jak noc — odpowiada on, kładąc sobie rękę pod głowę.

— Nie wierzę zdjęciom, mogą być zmanipulowane. Muszę mieć pewność, że wybrałam tego bardziej seksownego brata — dodaje. Udaje poważną, ale trudno o powagę, gdy siedzi się okrakiem na swoim, niestety wciąż ubranym, facecie i w dodatku nagle dociera do ciebie, że w dłoni trzymasz kieliszek, którego zawartość zaraz wylejesz. Odkłada naczynie na stół, a następnie ściąga podkoszulek i zaczyna rozpinać mu spodnie.

— Taka rocznica to ja rozumiem — mówi. Zak się tylko uśmiecha, jego ręce błądzą wzdłuż jej ciała i wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. Nie ma żadnych złych wspomnień, demony przeszłości śpią, uciszone, a Kara myśli, że tak powinno być zawsze.

To właśnie jest dom.


End file.
